


Shiny and Purple

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, somebody had to wear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: [x](http://thefreakwiththewings.tumblr.com/post/135530966330/herongale-tohdaryl-daryltohblogs)

Jack was well aware that he was staring. He almost couldn’t help it.

Carter was very beautiful in the outfit the Voltrusians wanted her to wear, but she looked beautiful in just about anything. No, the reason Jack was staring was because the outfit was basically just shiny purple scraps of fabric held together by a few pieces of string and Carter looked incredibly uncomfortable in it.

Daniel had told them that it was customary for any foreigners who wished to speak with the Voltrusians to wear the purple outfit, and Carter had volunteered. Jack was grateful that someone had stepped up, otherwise he would have been forced to wear it as the leader of their team.

Except, Carter looked so self-conscious that Jack was almost ready to tell her to give him the outfit. She wasn’t even trying to figure out how the fabric resized itself to each wearer, a sure sign that something was wrong.

Jack sighed heavily. “Carter, you can’t wear that.”

“But sir,” she protested. “I volunteered, and besides, it fits fine.”

“I know, but you look uncomfortable as hell. Someone else can wear it,” Jack said, looking over at Daniel and Teal’c.

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Uh, you know, I think it would look pretty good on you, Jack, or maybe Teal’c,” he stammered.

Teal’c inclined his head solemnly, slight creases at the corners of his mouth the only sign of his amusement. “It would be a great honor, Colonel O’Neill.”

The tension leaked from Carter’s shoulders. “Thank you so much, Teal’c.”

She disappeared into the changing area and emerged a few minutes later in her uniform, looking much more like herself.

“Thank you again, Teal’c,” Carter said as she passed the outfit to him.

“It is no trouble, Captain Carter,” was all Teal’c said.

Jack was only a little shocked by how good the purple looked on Teal’c.


End file.
